piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Ship Repair
"Stop shooting holes in my ship!" - Captain Jack Sparrow After brutal broadside exchanges and combat with an enemy at sea, a pirate still needs to keep their vessel in tip-top condition. Their livelihood of plundering loot depend on their ship staying sea-worthy. There are several options for Ship Repair. Shipwright Repairs The quickest, most efficient way to put a ship back out ready for action is to visit a shipwright, located on the main islands. These professionals can have your vessel ready to sail lickety-split, but they will charge for their work. *Carlos Cienfuegos on Cuba *Balthasar Bollard* on Padres Del Fuego *Clemence Basilshot on Padres Del Fuego *Darby Drydock* on Port Royal *Rose Seafellow on Port Royal *O'Malley* on Tortuga *Gabriel De Martillo on Isla De La Avaricia *Veronique Roux on Ile D'Etable De Porc :: *Offers Ship Repair mini games Repair Mini-Games Aboard ship, pirates can also do repairs themselves. This involves a series of challenging mini-games that the player must complete in order to effect repairs. It is more time-consuming than seeing a shipwright, but there is no cost involved. To begin repairs, simply walk across the deck to a broken section (marked by a hole and a stack of planks) and press Shift. The Repair Mini-game Menu will appear. To complete repairs, the pirates must finish the challenges: *Bilge Pumping - To drain the sea water from the hull *Plank Sawing - To cut new boards *Hull Bracing - Support the decks and beams *Hammering - To add the new boards. *Hull Patching - To seal up leaky spots. In a crew, each member can take a task and get the work done that much more quickly. When a job has already been taken, the pirate's name will appear below the task being performed. Other repairing pirates can monitor their progress. Once all of the jobs are complete, the ship's hull and sails will be repaired. These repairs can occur even when the ship is in motion. However, enemy Grape Shot can slow down repair efforts. Each ship class has repair spots in different locations and larger ships have more spots from which you can repair. Once the ship is fully repaired, the repairs disappear - leaving only a stack of extra lumber seen. These same mini games are also found near the Shipwrights on Port Royal, Tortuga, Padres Del Fuego. Pirates can complete them at varying difficulty to earn gold. This gold earning depends on how fast the pirate completes the repairs. However, instead of Bilge Pumping, another game called Hull Scrubbing is found. Just like with repairing at sea, more than pirate at a time can work on various tasks. You can continue to repair ships until you exit. Game Notes *Earlier Ship Repair was a feature available only in Ship PvP, where crews had to fix battle damage while the ship is at rest. To fix a damaged vessel, pirates had to simply walk to a spot where a damage hole existed in the deck and press Shift. The pirate would kneel down and begin hammering away. Just like current Ship Repair, to stop, one has to press ESC and the pirate will return to standing. Once the damage is completely repaired (even the protective armor on the sides of the hull), the pirate would stop repairing automatically. *Sometimes, if a pirate teleports during ship repairs, the repairs will become glitched and they cannot be completed, leaving the ship without the ability to repair. Category:Mini Games Category:Ship Repair